


Those Rare and Wonderful Eyes

by Valkyriav



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aburames just have beautiful eyes ok, Blank Period, Established Relationship, F/M, Hinata being a flustered mess but she's trying her best, Romance, Shino Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyriav/pseuds/Valkyriav
Summary: Hinata thought Shino’s eyes were like a sunset, even if the colors didn't quite match.Day 3 of Shino Week 2021: Sunset
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Hyuuga Hinata
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Written stories for Shino Week 2021





	Those Rare and Wonderful Eyes

She had to say it. She couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I just… I think your eyes are like a sunset!" Hinata confessed, the words all tumbling out at once.

"Oh?" Shino quirked a curious eyebrow at her. His usually ever present shades were actually off since they were in the privacy of his dimmed bedroom.

As she recently learned, his eyes were a brilliant and bold hazel - a sunburst of warm brown around the pupils, green on the edges, and speckles of gold throughout. In the dim light they appeared more brown, but every time she was lucky to see them their color seemed to slightly change depending on the lightning - with more light it was more green or almost-gold, but when the lighting was just right she could see all of the colors at once in all their wondrous beauty.

Shino shifted from where he stood in front of her, and a sliver of light cast across his face from through the blinds. His eyes now looked more greenish gold than brown.

Hinata turned red and flustered. "It's just… I mean, the colors aren't the same but…" What kind of compliment was that? "Sunsets are just so pretty, and there are just so many colors… and they look different each time. Like your eyes. Um..."

"Hinata…"

Oh, she was being weird, wasn't she? She used to be such an unintelligible mess around Naruto, but with Shino she was trying to act a little more put together. She should have just told him he had pretty eyes and been done with it. They had only just started dating, and her nerves were getting the better of her as she was still getting used to the switch from friend to boyfriend.

"T-That sounded stupid, didn't it? Ah, I'm sorry!" She covered her hot face with her hands. "Please forget I said anything!"

"Hinata." Hinata felt Shino cup her face with his slender hands. She peeked through her fingers. He was closer, and now she could see all the browns and greens and gold of his irises. He smiled reassuringly at her with soft eyes that crinkled a little in the corners. "Thank you. Your compliment means a lot to me."

She still wasn't used to it - the extra dimension of body language that came with being able to see his eyes. Something so normal with others felt so incredibly intimate with him; his eyes were always so much more expressive and honest than she would have ever thought, even with their sharp edges.

"It... didn't sound weird to you or anything?"

Shino gently took her hands from her face and guided them to the gap between them. He gave them a comforting squeeze. "No. Because you spoke directly from your heart, and felt brave enough to do so in front of me, and that's what matters to me most." His deep voice was calm and soothing.

Hinata let out a slow breath, relieved and reassured. "Thank you. Then…" Hinata summoned her confidence. "Let me say it again. Your eyes are beautiful and they remind me of a sunset."

Shino smiled widely at her, those beautiful hazel eyes that she loved so much shone brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dilemma on whether I preferred brown or green eyed Shino, but then I had a galaxy brain moment and realized that with hazel eyes you get the best of both worlds since they look different colors depending on the lightning and what color they wear.


End file.
